gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Targaryen
I don't think, that it's confirmed, that Jon is actual a Targaryen. We only saw, that he's the son of Lyanna Stark, but it isn't confirmed, that he's acutal the son of Rhaegar. 07:34, June 27, 2016 (UTC) House Martell is dead. The sands are just a bunch of bastards, shouldn't be included as a great house. Simpsonsfan1992 (talk) 08:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :You're right. It is yet to be confirmed that Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Is it likely? Does it make sense? Yes, to both of those. And I'm sure it will be revealed in downtime or next season. But for now, as it hasn't been explicitly stated in the show nor the Viewer Guide (which indicates this is intentional), it's still technically speculative to assume that Jon is the son of Rhaegar. Regarding the second part, I agree with you. The Sand Snakes, however, do rule Dorne, and they have pledged their allegiance to House Targaryen. I suppose they could be counted as a... clan? That's not really accurate, I suppose haha. Either way though, they probably should be listed considering they are the rulers of Dorne at this time. Reddyredcp (talk) 08:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It's annoying that they have yet again locked a page indefinitely. Can someone just please unlock it? [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 10:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) We should remove Jon from the Lord section, he isn't confirmed as a Targaryen yet and even if he is, he's a bastard. Even if he would be the bastard of Rhaegar, Daenerys would still be the head of the house. 12:41, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Jon is not the lord of house Targaryen he should be placed as an heir to Daenerys because he's a bastard and women beat bastards To echo others, how is Jon *Snow* the 'actual/unacknowledged' Lord of House Targeryan? He is neither a claimant, or legitimate. The latter meaning he is NOT a member of House Targeryan. He is a bastard - has that fact somehow been lost? He is Jon Snow, or even Jon 'Waters', if indeed his father is Rhegar, which is as of yet unconfirmed. Does someone plan to change this? Even if none of this was true, I don't get why this Wiki takes something entirely speculative, and document it as fact. 01:34, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Does anyone know how to unlock a page? We need to change Jon being a lord. Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 01:45, June 28, 2016 (UTC)fireandice Maybe someone should update military strenght, now when combined fleet and armies of Reach/Tyrell and Dorne/Martells bastards, joined Targaryen forces. 14:56, June 28, 2016 (UTC) That is such crap that people are saying "Jon has the best claim now" or "Jon is the lord of House Targaryen" Jon is a bastard, also he did not win 100,000 dothraki 8,000 unsullied, 2,000 second sons, house Greyjoy, house Tyrell, the armies of The Martells, and he does NOT have three Dragons following him! Jon may have Targaryen blood, but he was raised a stark, he was raised to follow the northern culture, Dany was raised to use Fire and Blood to make something of herself, she started with nothing, she was beaten sold off, then she used that to become a conqueror of cities, she used it to raise the biggest army the Seven Kingdoms will ever see. Jon has NO claim to the iron throne he did not work for it and if it has to come down to it Dany could destroy his army in a heart beat. So enough of this "Jon has the best claim" crap he may have the blood but he's no conquer and Daenerys Targaryen is a real conquer she's done everything for herself and nothing has been handed to her, WHO EVER MADE JON THE LORD OF HOUSE TARGARYEN NEEDS TO READ BECAUSE THAT NEEDS TO CHANGE! He's done nothing to bring that house back to the greatest house in the known world. Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 16:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know whether he is a bastard now or not. Regardless of whether he is raised as a Northman or not, he is the head of the house as the firstborn son of the firstborn son of Aerys if and only if Lyanna and Rhaegar had a secret marriage. There is no information confirming or eliminating this possibility so none of the wiki's editorship can assume that he is actually bastard born as you did or assume he is trueborn as others did. :If you check the Jon Snow page, you will see that his bastardy or lack of such is unconfirmed. The page is now protected because of inexperienced editors vandalising it, so this page isn't getting unprotected soon. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 19:19, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah but him being rhaegars son is not confirmed either, and he should not get credit for Daenerys military when they aren't his to claim. I think he should just have an unknown father because no one knows yet for sure who it is because it could be Arthur Dayne most likely it is Rhaegar but it's not confirmed so I'm happy with whoever took Jon off of this page, he doesn't belong.....yet. Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 21:00, June 29, 2016 (UTC) HBO confirmed Jon parentage on both side, however not confirmed if Lyanna and Rhaegar were secretly married. For now, he is bastard whos name should be Waters and should not be consider as heir/leader of Targaryen house, nor ally or enemy. 03:28, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I saw they confirmed it but wouldn't he be called Jon Sand because the tower is in Dorne? Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 03:32, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I THINK that it should still be Jon Snow, beacuse he is still considered the son of a Northern Lord and because he was raised in the North. DreuTzZ (talk) 10:33, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :He's a Northman. His name is Jon Snow, and will remain that way until an official source says otherwise. - 10:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Could someone add Jon Snow in the Relationships / Members section? (since it has been confirmed by HBO that Rhaegar is his father) :A mod can do it. Infuriatingly, some people are ruining it for the others and editing the page based on their fantasies about who will sit the Iron Throne at the end of the series. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 21:42, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Sigil What's up with the Targaryen sigil in the ships in the final episode? The dragon had four legs instead of two DreuTzZ (talk) 09:26, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Anyone up for changing the quote, something a little more realistic House Targaryen? Just wondering. Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 19:19, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Typo In the member's section Daenerys is called "the Unburn", but it should be "the Unburn't'"... WitchOfCamelot (talk) 20:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Jon as Heir Anyone want to change Jon to the heir? Dragonsbeatwolves (talk) 23:48, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I do not believe that Jon is the heir. First, he's not aware of his Targaryen birth. Only we, the audience, and Bran (and presumably Howland and now Meera) know of his true parentage. Also, we do not know if Rhaegar and Lyanna were married. Jon could easily still be a bastard, which would not make him the heir. Thus, Jon would essentially be an unacknowledged Targaryen bastard. It would be like stating that Gendry is the heir to House Baratheon - he simply isn't, being an unacknowledged bastard of Robert Baratheon. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:56, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, he's not the heir since he is not legally a Targaryen. Hell, Jon doesn't even know he is a Targaryen. Let's not put the cart before the horse - let's wait until Jon knows who his real parents are before figuring out what he can legally claim. :Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:00, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't regions be "Bay of Dragons" and "The Seven Kingdoms (claimant)" Unlocking House Targaryen's Page I belive that House Targaryen's page should be unlocked in order to add the fact that Dany isn't the only one with Targaryen blood left, Jon Snow is her nephew through Rhaegar. I feel that this fact should be added to the Season 6 section. House Greyjoy House Greyjoy is not a vessel house, it's an independent sovereign monarchy that is a co-belligerent of House Targaryen. 1992Toph (talk) 00:25, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Parts of articles are for "the TV series in general", then subsections are updated for "recent events".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:46, March 14, 2017 (UTC) The "third" child? Someone with editing privileges should change the phrase "Rhaegar had a third child with Lyanna" into "Rhaegar had a child with Lyanna." As it stands now, Jon Snow is associated with children Viserys and Daenerys (his uncle and aunt) as the third child, which doesn't make sense. --Sokolar (talk) 17:24, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Agreed. It has been changed. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:00, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, Ser Shield. That was really fast. --Sokolar (talk) 20:51, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : Rightful Heir... ? Isn't having "Jon Snow" as "rightful heir" wrong? Under that name he has no claim to anything, would be better if it was changed to his real name... Playfulmushroom (talk) 12:17, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Update on the "Lord" section in the infobox Jon Snow is no longer a king, so it should be changed to just "Jon Snow (rightful), or "Aegon Targaryen (rightful)". Vapingheathen (talk) 05:31, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Military Should we expand the military section to include more details of th military strength of House Targaryen? And by expansion I mean as in providing details of the Targaryen navy and army prior to Daenerys' invasion of Westeros. Ex: Allied Targaryen Fleet includes the former slave master fleet, a portion of the Iron Fleet, the Redwyne Fleet, and the Dornish Fleet, while the Allied Targaryen Army consists of the armies of Dorne, House Tyrell, Westerosi soldiers pledged after Battle of the Goldroad, and the Unsullied and Dothraki. I feel like we can specify those things better.Vitus Infinitus (talk) 17:00, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Region: The Crownlands Dragonstone is in the Crownlands, so I have absolutely no idea why it said "(formerly)" until I edited it. VapingHeathen, the Raven 21:52, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Because it hadn't been updated for Season 7 yet - that was from when Daenerys was in Meereen.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:52, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Dragonlords It says that theyre currently dragonlords in the titles. Can this be fixed? ValarrMonterys (talk) 00:54, April 3, 2018 (UTC)